gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Chronology of Ardadain
A BRIEF HISTORY The Parzifans, heirs to the Great Kingdom of Sparta, were left homeless following the Great Scourging. They wandered, without reason, guided by their new leader Arin, son of Parzifus. One moonless night, a new star was found to be shining far to the east. Arin, the leader of the Parzifan tribe, beheld the star, and foretold that their destiny lay there, in the Far East. So, journeying onwards, the Parzifans finally reached the Golden Sea. There, a swan led them to the shores of a great land, populated only by primitive people. There was the realm of Arandor established, with its capital at Parziluz, where the swan first landed, close to the Gaellians, who became their allies. The Elves of Edhelnore and Enedhaur greeted them warmly, and happily granted them the land, as the Godshttp://gaiana.wikispaces.com/Toltonhad decreed. Arandor was a large kingdom, and quicky became prosperous. For nearly five centuries it lived in relative peace, troubled only by the Morrim . In that time, they travelled far and wide, discovering many new lands, and even founded Atlantea . Their lore and culture became the most advanced of all the Mannish kingdoms. They even joined the Atlantean Commonwealth, an Empire dedicated to trade and mutual protection. Yet, the prosperity was not to last; High King Ardim died prematurely, of a pox, and left no heir. The three generals began to war between themselves over who should rule. In a bid to prevent the war, the Emperor of Atlantea, as Arandor’s kin, sent his son to rule. The war escalated between the four groups, with hundreds dying. Loumia captured the city of Caras-Hindi and claimed it as his won, content to have the northern plains. Heiren fled to the western mountains, near the valleys of Pandarat- he was the weakest of the four, and the land was easily defensible. Argila and Zilkan, however, wanted the capital- the war culminated in the Battle of Parzilus. Hundreds of thousands died that day, and still nobody had the capital. The Elves who lived in Sankador , who coexisted with the Parzifans, grew angry, and forced all four leaders to negotiations at the capital. The emperor himself came, and threatened them with war should they not cooperate. Eventually, after weeks of discussion, Arandor was officially divided into Ardadain, Alqador, Fornarda and Pandarat (and Ronador, which had become independent two centuries earlier). Sankador and Parzilus were to be given to the Tirani Elves, as neutral territory for talks and treaties, and they looked after the throne, in case the High King should ever return. Sankador became a centre of high-learning, and a land of peace and sanctuary (until it was destroyed by the Daenorim centuries later). Argila was given control of the territory now known as Ardadain, and thus became the first in a long line of Ardanian Kings. TIMELINE 5E 1-500 1 Arin leads the Parzifans to the Blessed lands. They are guided by a swan sent by Vinwe, and a Star kindled by Eleniel. Arin is crowned high-king.The lands become known as Arandor,or Parzifica. 2 The Morrim Chieftain, Mjolmar, sends an emissary to Arin, demanding they leave his territory. Arin refuses. The capital of Parzifika is founded at Parzilus, in modern day Sankador. 3-114 Many minor battles occur between the Parzifans and the Morrim. 5 The Parzifans are greeted by Melwen, of Edhelnore, and Calador of Enedhaur.Trade begins between the three kingdoms. 15 Antemiaz, son of Arin, marries Litsuma, Melwen’s second-cousin. 40 The Parzifans are greeted by High King Gwadyll, of Cymria . The two countries quickly become allies. 44 The Parzifans and the Cymria sign The Treaty of Alris. This means the Cymuria will help drive back the Morrim, and the Parzifans can not enter a war host onto Cymurian soil. 46 Amendment to the Treaty. The dwellers of Tauron are also included. 56 The two Lightgivers, Galen and Grimbold, discover Vancuiel, hidden in Vinor . 63 Arin dies, and is succeeded by his eldest son, Antemiaz. 80 The Third Great Alliance. Vanacuiel is defeated. Siege of Iaur Angudum begins. Antemiaz is slain in a battle against the Morrim, and is succeeded by his son, Arzan Half-Elven 115 The Morrim launch an attack against Parzilus. They are driven back. The First Morrim war begins. 119 The Morrim are defeated. They flee south. Chief Wota, great grandson of Mjolmar, is slain. He is replaced by Kyrwulf. 125 The Morrim are pushed far south,expanding Arandor’s border to Edhelnore. The province of Ronador is founded. 263 The Jenorians, lead by Theon Jenor, found the island-continent of Atlantea. They enslave the native Mheara . 266 The High King, Arzan Half-Elven moves his capital to Atlantea, where he can begin the further expansion of his empire. Arlas, his brother, takes the throne of Arandor. 268 The continent of Antillia is conquered. Control is given to High Lord Marzilla. 270 All Arandor, except Ronador, who refuses, becomes part of the Atlantaen Empire. 271 Ronador declares itself independent,and becomes Rhutalath. The country enjoys good trade with Edhelnore. 273-886 Many overseas colonies are founded by Atlantea, especially in the west and south. 285 The Arachnemancer appears in the north. He attacks several towns, and closes off trade routes in the north. War begins between Arandor and the Arachnemancer. 301 King Arlas is captured by the Arachnemancer, and is never seen again. Argus, his son, is crowned. 308 War with the Arachnemancer ends- he is granted land in the north as his own, according to the treaty of Psynopol 332 Lemuria is founded. 385 King Argus drowns during a sea-voyage to Atlantea, when his ship sinks. The golden age of Ardim begins, with peace, prosperity, science and exploration. 463 The great King Ardim dies, leaving no heir. His three generals Loumia, Heiren and Argila argue over who should get the throne. 464 Emperor Rikanza sends his youngest son, Zilkan, to rule over Arandor. The three generals disagree with the choice,and refuse his sovereignty. 465 Arandor is split into Ardadain, Pandarat, Alqador and Fornarda. Zilkan claims control of Alqador, which encompasses Parzilus. Argila becomes king of Ardadain, Loumia of Malidor and Heiren becomes king of Pandarat. 478 The treaty of Parzilus is signed, establishing the permanent borders. Parzilus becomes part of Sankador, a neutral place for study and religious ideals. 496 Using their new magical abilities, the Alqans slaughter the Fornardans.Thousands of Fornardans are killed, and Ardadain intervenes. King Argila is slain by the Alqans in a battle. Argus II ascends the throne. 5E 501-1000 527 Ardadain is attacked by the Morrim. The Morrim gain a lot of Ardanian land. This land becomes known as Larmonia . 545 King Argus II dies of syphilis. Argus III ascends the throne. 560 Tarmet, the king of Pandarat, sends an assassin against King Argus, of Ardadain, in an effort to crumble the weakened kingdom. The attempt is foiled. 564 Fornarda and Ardadain unite against Pandarat. They appeal to Alqador for help, but King Sorana III refuses, preaching peace. 566 Argus III slays King Tarmet of Pandarat, but dies of his injuries. Arlois becomes king of Ardadain. The realm of Pandarat is reduced to petty civil wars. 570 Uluf Warmane of the Morrim Krish tribe pledges fealty to King Arlois. The realm of Krishkan is established. 602 King Arlois dies. His heir, the four year old Arlois II, ascends the throne. 604 Young Arlois II dies from a mysterious poisoning, and is succeeded by his Uncle, Ardim II. The Parinia dynasty begins. 607 Vanacuiel escapes the siege. The Elven King, Calenalda, is slain trying to stop her. 608 Alqador and Tauron try to impose peace on Ardadain and Fornarda. 610 Fornarda attacks Tauron and Alqador. Many Elves are killed, and Tauron declares neutrality. Alqador drives the Fornardans back. 652 Vanacuiel appears in Pandarat, and begins to enslave the helpless inhabitants. Pandarat becomes Vancumar. 655 Ardim II dies. Arbilus becomes king. Galen establishes the secret Order of Dral. 668 All of the realms unite against Vancumar . First Dark War. The Knights of the Lion are founded as a defense. 671 Ardadain is defeated and loses more land in the north. Arbilus is slain, and succeeded by Argill. Vanacuiel does not destroy the land, as she still is weak. Uneasy peace. 672 Argill is slain by a Vancu Assassin. Argus IV ascends the throne. 672-881 A permanent Gaellian embassy is established in Ardadain. A strong friendship develops between the two countries. 674 King Argus builds the Great Border-Wall to protect the northern border from Vancumar. 705 The halls of Twisted Fell are founded in Ardadain, by Thorin I, refugee from Kazad-Ar . The King welcomes them,and grants them the underdeeps of the mountains. 711 Official trade and military alliance is formed between the Bizari and Ardadain . 723-760 Great gold deposits found under the Ered Salqe, in Fornarda, by Kizli the Dwarf. Many Dwarves migrate there from Ered Orossea. Dwarron is more or less abandoned. New Dwarf cities are built. 735 Argus dies of old age; Ardim III takes over. 760 Fornarda becomes Malidor, the richest country in Gaiana . 774 Ardim III dies; suceeded by Arlois III 846 Arlois dies. Arthura ascends. 881 A vast hoard from Vancumar, led by Yamaile and Kistan, cuts through northern Ardadain, killing thousands of Ardanians. 882 A combined army from the Alliance and Ardadain attacks the Vancumarim in Gaellia. The Alqans refuse help. The Vancumarim are routed. 886 Ardadain attacks the Daenorim, but are caught unaware by a Morrim host, and defeated. The Vancumarim storm into Tauron, killing hundreds. The occupation of Tauron begins. Arthura is slain. Queen Tarlia takes the throne. 887 More troops arrive from Vancumar. The Ardadain border is blocked off. The Alliance entreaties the Vancumarim to back down, but are refused. The Cymurians, fearing they are next, begin to prepare for war, and close their borders to all allies. 890 Daenor founded by Yamaile, spawn of the Death Queen. Many Gaellians flee to Ardadain. Alqador is refused help by the other realms, who are all concentrating on Vancumar. Sankador is attacked and its citizens killed- Parzilus is burned. 896 Larmonia is attacked by Mizania. 899 Alqador is destroyed, and the capital of Ostia is captured. Many men flee to Ardadain and Malidor. The country becomes known as Ilmanor. 900-904 Various petty realms founded in Ilmanor. 900-1196 The other realms, fearful of attack from Daenor, begin to amass armies. Ardadain, fearful of an attack on three fronts (Vancumar, Daenor and the Morrim), begins to build walls along the Daenor frontier. 902 The Waking Waters are discovered in the Far East by Earl Kaelas of Ardadain. 904 The Elves of Edhelnore permit access through Edhelnore to the Holy Lands . 906 Mustal Rashma, Mi’shan of the Waking waters, refuses access to them. 909 Ardanian embassy to Rashma. The messenger has his head cut off, and returned to Angost. 916-943 The First Holy War. Ardadain, Malidor and Cymuria attack the Holylands. Rhutalath also joins the war, acting as a third side. 918 Elves withdraw their permission to allow the Nations to pass through Edhelnore. 940 Queen Tarlia dies. King Artemiaz II becomes sovereign. 943 The Grey Religion of Terrumial captures the Holy Waters from under the noses of the weakened forces. They are besieged by the other religions. 5E 1001-Present 1004 Ardadain attacked by the Morrim. The Morrim are defeated, but Artemiaz II is slain. King Arluin is crowned. 1005 King Arluin dies of the pox, without a legitimate heir. His younger sister Artemia takes over, but she is slain by an assassin. Artemia’s baby son, Tarnis,is crowned. 1006 Arluin’s bastard son, Gyle, disputes Tarnis’s claim. Civil war breaks out. 1006- 1015 Civil War. Gyle slays Tarnis. Tarni’s general, Lord Mercester , seizes the throne. Angost is besieged by Gyle. 1015 Angost is sacked. Mercester is slain. Canus appears and intervenes. Gyle is recognized as heir, and is crowned king Argyle. The Elentia dynasty begins. 1025 The Necromancer appears in northern Tauron. Undead attack eastern Malidor. Canus begins to appear at the Angost Court. 1027 The Grey Religion aided by forces from Daenor. The siege is broken. 1030 The Haeflar, escaping from the Daenorim wars in the Wildlands,beseech the King of Ardadain for sanctuary. They are granted land by Duke Stim , which becomes the March . 1062 King Argyle dies. King Arlas ascends. 1098 King Arlas falls from his horse and dies. Arlas II becomes king 1132 Arlas II is killed by a whore under the employ of Vancumar. Ardim IV is king. 1162 Ardim IV marries the Emperess of Atlantea, and abdicates the throne. King Arlas III, his young brother, becomes king. 1196 Daenor attacks Ardadain. King Arlas III is slain. Ardadain loses territory. King Ardred is King. The Necromancer attacks Malidor. Second Dark War. 1218 Prince Elris of Ardadain, returning from a Rhutalathian diplomatic meeting, is forced to shelter from a storm in the white Mountains. He stumbles upon the city of Salasia. A treaty is drawn, and Salasia allies itself with Ardadain. Only King Ardred and his council knows its whereabouts 1254 Ardred dies. Queen Artemia II becomes sovereign. 1256 Deacon Whitus of Terrumi is assassinated by a priest of Rhutalath. There is a revolt in The Holy Lands by the other religions. Second Holy War. The Rhutalathians capture the Waters. 1300 Queen Artemia dies. Queen Argulia becomes Queen. 1304 The Gonne is invented by Bachar, a Malidoran alchemist. 1341 Argulia dies. Arluin II becomes King. 1378 Third Dark War. Daenor attacks Ardadain. King Arluin is slain by Snotbag the Black Troll. Arluin III becomes King. A host from Salasia helps defeat the Daenorim. Melleas forms the Wildhawks. 1411 King Vanhir of Rhutalath is slain by Angabor, leader of the Inquisition. The king's son is hidden from him. 1422 Arluin III dies from a grief, after his queen dies during child birth of his third son. Arlois IV is King. 1454 Ardadain attacked by the Morrim. They are helped by the Neanderthals of the Wildlands. Arlois is killed by Morrim warriors. King Argus V ascends the throne. Argus begins a war of vendetta against the Morrim. 1455 Argus is married to Persophina. 1456 Political pressure forces Argus to stop his war against the Morrim. 1463 Revolt in Malidor against the king. 1464 Third Holy War. 1470 Giliana of the Starlords gains The Holy Waters. She allows access to all faiths. 1472 A host of Demons, sent by the Death-Queen, attack the High Temple in Angost. Giliani is killed. Lexus saves the temple a few weeks later, and raises Sindara to High Priestess. 1473 The Death Queen is killed by the Company of the Sword. Vancumar falls. 1474 A demon host attacks Nuledor . It is defeated by the Nuledor army, and the Mage, Baron Darkmoon . Category:Chronology Category:Ardadain